Kitty Fazcat
Kitty Fazcat is an animatronic and a minor antagonist in The Return To Freddy's 2, The Return to Freddy's 3, The Return to Freddy's 4, and The Return to Freddy's Remastered Appearance Kitty Fazcat is a pink, humanoid cat animatronic who holds what appears to be a staff. She has a top hat much like Freddy Fazbear as well as a large bow tie, with three black buttons underneath. She seems to be slightly shorter than the original four animatronics. Her design is somewhat akin to the toy animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with plastic casing and joint covers. Location Kitty Fazcat's location is out of camera in the Party Room 2. View the Sugar the cat, the other cat in The Return to Freddy's series. Behavior Kitty Fazcat will appear become active from Night 3 onward. She starts out of camera in Party Room 2, move to the East Hall, and into the Hallway. The player must instantly put on the Freddy mask to avoid imminent death and make Kitty move to another room or an office vent. Delaying or neglecting to wear the head or removing it too soon will result in Kitty attacking the player, resulting in a game over and ending the night. Trivia * Kitty Fazcat appears in the cutscenes during Night 1 to Night 4. * Kitty Fazcat is not dismantled, although she has been in storage for quite a while. Sugar and the Puppet seem have been damaged through. *Kitty's jumpscare is fairly similar to Freddy's jumpscare from FNAF2. * Kitty's starting location was originally going to be named "Kitty Corner." |-|TRTF3= Kitty makes her second appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3. She, along with Bonnie, are the first 2 animatronics that the Fazbear Fantasy Land company found. TRTF3= =Appearance= ---------------------------- Kitty Fazcat has almost the same model in the second game, but burnt. She has three black buttons on the chest, a black bow tie, black eyes with white pupils, three whiskers dots on both sides of her snout, four big plastic whiskers on each side of her head, and an exposed endoskeleton around her body. She also has a upper set of normal teeth, rather than having 2 big sharp teeth. =Behavior= ---------------------------- UNKNOWN =Location= ---------------------------- She starts in CAM 7. Trivia ---------------------------- *In The Return to Freddy's 3, Kitty has a slightly different appearance than the one in TRTF2, excluding the burnt color. ** The lacking of blushed cheeks and the shape of snout are the few things that her 3rd game model has, but the 2nd game model doesn't. *Kitty Fazcat's jumpscare was previously missing her buttons. It was later updated with a new jumpscare including her buttons. |-|TRTF4= Kitty, once again, appears in The Return to Freddy's 4. = Appearance = Kitty's model and appearance has now changed a lot. Her head is a lot more squarish, she has the same teeth as her model in the second game, and she has straight whiskers. = Behavior = Kitty starts in CAM 4 along with Koly. She will then head to the CAM near CAM 9, then she will head to CAM 1, then will move to CAM 9, then rushes the office and peeks her head out of the vent. The player then must instantly put on the Locker to avoid getting jumpscared, otherwise Kitty will attack the player and end the night. = Trivia = *Much like all the animatronics in the game, Kitty's head seems to float. *There is a glitch where Kitty stays longer in the Office than she needs to. |-|TRTFR= Kitty Fazcat returns as a animatronic stripper in the cancelled spin off TRTF Frankburts |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty Fazcat's jumpscare. 874.png|Kitty in Party Room 2. 886.png|Kitty in the office hallway. 886_BRIGHT.png|Same image, but brightened. 877_BRIGHT.png|Kitty in the Main Hall. 862.png|Kitty, looking out into the distance, in Night 1 and Night 4's cutscene. 863.png|Kitty, slightly looking at the player, in Night 2's cutscene. 864.png|Kitty staring directly at the player, in Night 3's cutscene. The Return to Freddy's 3 Kittysitting.jpg.jpg|Kitty Fazcat in CAM 07, 1st position. Kittystandingincam7.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM 07, 2nd position. Kittycam4trtf3.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM 04. Kittyincam1.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM 01. Kittycam2.png|Kitty Fazcat in CAM 02. The return to freddy s 3 kitty fazcat png by thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Kitty Fazcat in the Extras menu. Kittyfazcat1.png|Kitty Fazcat in the Kitty Fazcat toy minigame. Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:Cutes Category:The Return to Freddy's 1 Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:Characters